Shadows of Snow
by Hi I'm Cold
Summary: The failling health of the Sohma family head has people worried, when she calls upon Yuki to help her through her troubled days. He comes, but at what price.


The day was miserable, at least that's what Yuki would call it. Shigure he would call it slow, Akito probably wouldn't even notice.

The door to the verandawas open allowing the cold breeze to sweep through the room, chilling Akito to the core. She was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the outside chimes, blowing aimlessly in the wind. Today was a day to be Pensive, well that's what she believed. Her mind was troubled, as you could expect from someone who knew they were going to die.

Hatori was coming to check on her, therefore she was making the most of her freet time. Spending it her favourite way, wasting it, trying to make time move so slowly she could feel the earth sift. The outside world was teasing her slow demise, the way the sun covered the cold earth almost saying 'I would warm the earth, if only you would leave it'. Akito turned her back on the picturesque garden, she'd had enough , the inside scene was as quite as ever, the small table had a vase with a single white Anemone flower.

Hatori slid open the door as silently as possible, but Akito still turned sharply at the disturbance.

'You shouldn't sit in the cold, Akito," Hatori stated solemnly.

"I don't care, I'm going to die any way,' she replied.

Hatori walked inside , closed the door and sat infront of the family head.

"I'm sick of this Hatori,"

"I know Akito," he replied softly.

"I want something to change, I need something to change,"

Hatori just nodded at this, he wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to bring Akito's hopes up, if that were possible, but he also didn't want to disappoint her either.

Akito swayed, it looked like she was going to be sick, Hatori stood up and grabbed her to support her. He felt her forehead, she was burning. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He checked her temperature and mae her take her meds, he also demanded that she sleep.

"I'll sleep," she said softly.

Hatori was suspicious.

"if you bring Yuki to me, today," she added with a small slightly uncomfortable smile.

Hatori just nodded solemnly .

He left Akito to herself to try and sleep. He went to his office to ring Shigure to tell Yuki to come over. For once he was doing what Akito requested because he was being kind considering that Akito wants a change, he was allowing a change.

The phone call was distant and quick, but affective. Yuki would come after lunch. He was supposed to go to school, but Shigure felt that Yuki did need to see Akito.

Yuki was outside the Sohma estate, he was slightly nervous he hadn't seen Akito since the New Year Banquet. He wasn't sure wether Akito was angry or just wanted to talk, Hatori hadn't elaborated, he'd just mentioned that Akito wants to talk to Yuki today.

He opened the front gate, life inside was still. No one was around, and of course no animals lived around here besides the birds. Yuki walked up the path towards the main house. The door opened before him to show an emotionless Hatori.

"I'm glad you decided to come today"

"If it's Akito's wish," Yuki replied stepping in the door. Hatori nodded in acknowledgement as if to say 'it's always her wish'. Hatori led Yuki down a deserted corridor, Yuki was thinking either Akito went on a rampage and no one wants to be near or Akito's trying to sleep cause she's sick.

He definitely hoped that she wasn't angry. They reached a closed door, Hatori gestured for him to enter.

Yuki grabbed the and slid open the door, Akito was lying down in bed, she looked over as Yuki entered.

"Good afternoon, Akito,"

"Hello Yuki," she sat up in bed.

Yuki stood in the middle of the cold room, Akito swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"come sit with me," cooed Akito, gesturing for him to join her. Yuki walked over and sat on the bed softly afraid he might hurt Akito.

"Hmmm, how is you life going Yuki? I barely hear about you anymore. I wish you'd visit more often," she leaned over and rested her head in his lap.

"I'm busy with school at the moment," Yuki replied hoping that would comfort Akito.

"Well, that'll all be over soon," Akito said into Yuki's thigh.

Yuki leaned back against the wall, he grabbed the unused blanket and draped it over them. Akito moved so she could rest her head on the pillow, Yuki made sure the blanket covered her. She snuggled into the warm covers.

"Yuki?" she called softly.

Yuki turned at the sound of his voice.

'Have you ever wanted things to change?" she asked looking at him subtly.

"Yes," he replied turning away to stare at a blank wall.

Akito just turned back to her pillow. Yuki decided he would leave.

He got up, but Akito grabbed his arm.

'No. Your staying here," Akito stated.

With this new news Yuki sat on the bed and waited.

Akito slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
